Kuroshitsuji:The Demon's Shadow
by sabbyanimegameing
Summary: It started as just whispers but then Ciel Phantomhive found himself being followed by a demon shadow. That said it wanted his soul! Not only that but a mysterious blonde haired kid with red eyes shows up to train Pluto. They boy named Oliver talk unexpectedly dark and talks like Sebastian does. This gets Ciel on ey learn his mother died when he was four and he was tortured.
1. Kuroshitsuji: Demon's whisper

It was a dark night. It was the middle of summer, the cool wind hit Ciel's face. The breeze tickled his ears. It blew on his bluish-black hair. "Master it is time to prepare for bed." A black haired butler says in a seductive tone. The wind blew his perfect hair making it flow. He wore black trousers along with a white undershirt, a black tie and a black tailcoat.  
"I'll be coming in a minute Sebastian." Ciel calmly informed his tall and handsome butler. Sebastian gave a slight grin. "Very well." Sebastian walks into the Phantomhive household. Ciel took a big breath of air and headed for the household.

"Master would you like some tea before bed?" Sebastian asked him as Ciel closed the door. It seemed something was on his mind. "No. I'm not in the mood for tea right now." Ciel remarks sharply. Sebastian looks at Ciel shocked. This was never his usual answer to nighttime tea. After a few seconds Sebastian's face softens and he smiles. "Shall we get you to bed?" Ciel nods. When they arrive at the earls bedroom Sebastian changes Ciel.

"Sebastian could you do me a favor?" Ciel asks as he gets tucked in. "You know i can't refuse." Sebastian answers bowing. "Do something about that dog." Ciel orders pointing at the window. Sebastian looks out the window. A large grey wolf is looking in at Ciel. Paying Sebastian no attention as he usually does. Sebastian looks at Ciel. He's turned away from Sebastian. "Very well young master." Sebastian answers walking out of his room. He closes the bedroom door behind him. Something is definitely wrong with young master.

Sebastian walks outside to where the wolf was. The wolf is still looking at Ciel through the window. "Pluto down." Sebastian calmly demands. Pluto takes his paws off the building and whines as he lays down. Sebastian walks over to him and pats his head. "You can tell something is wrong to. Don't you?' Sebastian asks looking up at the bedroom window.

Ciel is sleeping in his bed he has a bad feeling in his gut. "Ciel Phantomhive." A ghost-like voice calls. Ciel opens his eyes and sits up. He heard it before. It gave him shivers. The room suddenly got cold. The air got damp. "What do you want this time?" He scowls. A black shadow appears in the corner of the room. It seems to be of a young boy, about the same age as Ciel. Ciel jumps at the sight of the shadow. He heard the voice before. But he never saw this shadow.

"I told you. I want to be your demon." The shadow whispers. "You can't. My soul is already given to Sebastian." Ciel growls. The shadow laughs. "I will see you soon." The shadow says in a more human voice and disappears. This is the eleventh time he heard the shadows voice today. He heard it seven yesterday and once before that. That's when they first started. And every time it would say the same thing. Ciel now wondered if it was become more frequent because it was growing stronger. Ever since he first heard the voice tea tasted like socks to him. And his regular food tasted like dirt. He was only able to eat unrich food. "I have to tell Sebastian." He mumbled to himself and ran out of his room.


	2. Kuroshitsuji:New Guest

Ciel ran outside to where he ordered Sebastian to get Pluto out of his window. Sebastian was there patting Pluto's head. "Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian looked up surprised the young earl was still up, and outside. "Master what happened?" Sebastian asked worried. Ciel told Sebastian what happened. He told him about his taste, the voice, and the shadow. "I see." Sebastian rubs his chin trying to think. "It seems to be a new demon."Sebastian sighs. Ciel looks at Sebastian interested. "It seems a new demon has learned the shadow technique. It's only given to the top five toughest demons. The thing is the demons that get the shadow technique don't know what they're ranked as." Sebastian explains. "So it's a brand new demon who may or may not be as strong as you?" Ciel asks. Sebastian nods. "It seems that demon is going to be coming to beat me so they can get your soul." Sebastian tells Ciel. "Sebastian. I order for you not to be beaten." Ciel orders looking away from him. "I'm afraid even my master ordering me to win won't do anything." Sebastian sighs.

Sebastian brings Ciel back to his room. "Now go to bed young master. We have a guest who will be living here for awhile tomorrow." Sebastian tells Ciel. "What?...I wasn't informed of this!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian chuckled. "He's taking care of Pluto. I heard he is the best with dogs." Sebastian informs the earl. "Tell me about him." Ciel demanded. "His name is Oliver. He has blonde hair, he is your age, and he has red eyes." Ciel looks at Sebastian. "He's also from Canada so he has a different style. We will do everything to make him feel at home." Ciel nods. "Keep an eye on him." Ciel demands. "Yes my lord." Sebastian answers.

Made this short...All well?!~Sabby


	3. Kuroshitsuji: Oliver's Arrival

That night Ciel has the usual dream of his parents. The fire surrounds the mansion. Ciel runs into a room. His father sits on a chair caught on fire. A hand touches his shoulder. Ciel turns to see the shadow behind him. "I'm here for your soul." It whispers. Ciel tries to get away from the shadow but it grabs him. Two red eyes peer at him. The shadow pushes him back into the fire.

Ciel shoots up. He looks around the room. It's empty, light from the window peaks in through the closed curtains. Suddenly Sebastian walks through the door. "Master you're up?" Sebastian looks at Ciel in shock. "Yeah." Ciel looks at his feet. "Did you have another one of those dreams?" Sebastian questions Ciel while opening the curtains. "Something was different this time." Ciel tells Sebastian. Sebastian looks at Ciel over his shoulder. Ciel looks into Sebastian's crimson red eyes. "The shadow pushed me in the fire." Ciel informs Sebastian. Sebastian walks to the closet and grabs clothes to dress his young master. Once he finishes dressing Ciel they hear a sound from outside. It's Pluto howling and barking. Ciel rushes to the window and looks out. A blonde boy pets human Pluto's head.

"Sebastian the guest." Ciel mummers. Sebastian bows and leaves. Sebastian walks out the door to Pluto and Oliver. "Hello you must be Oliver." Sebastian greets. He wears a grey vest with black stripes, a white button-up shirt, black shorts, long black stockings, and black running shoes. The boy looks at him and stands up. He is the same height as the young lord. Oliver reminds Sebastian a little like Alois, he tries to discard of that thought. "That is my name." The boy sternly says. It shocks Sebastian at first. Oliver looked like a young boy with a great life and bright attitude. But his voice seem dark and full of pain and despair. It gives Sebastian chills. The boy looks at Pluto. He raises a hand and Pluto turns to a wolf. Sebastian looks at Oliver suspiciously. "I'm Sebastian. The young lord is awaiting you inside.

Oliver walk toward the door letting himself in. Sebastian watches him as he shuts the door behind him. Sebastian looks beside him. Pluto is smiling at the door wagging his tail. Sebastian walks into the building and finds Oliver looking around the entrance room. It's nearly empty, with a lot of stairs. "Shall i bring you to the guest room? My young lord is waiting there for you." Sebastian tells Oliver. Without looking at Sebastian Oliver nods.

Sebastian brings Oliver to the guest room. Ciel is sitting at a table, his one leg crossed over the other. "You must be Ciel." Oliver says in his stern tone. Ciel glares up at him. "I am." Ciel answers in his boring tone. Oliver invites himself to sit. "That dog sure needs some work." Oliver tells Ciel in a lighter tone. Sebastian watches him closely. Oliver's red eyes peer at Ciel. "I agree." Ciel says in a darker tone. The glare at each other in silence.

"Would you mind telling us a bit about yourself?" Sebastian asks Oliver with a smile. Oliver still doesn't look at Sebastian. "There's not much to know." Just when Sebastian thinks he's not going to get an answer Oliver talks. "My mom died when I was four. I never actually met my dad but I know his full given name." Ciel doesn't like the way Oliver's talking. He's talking like Sebastian would. His tone even sounds a bit like Sebastian's. Dark, mysterious. Ciel watches him closely. "When my mom died I was tortured. But somehow I escaped. I lived on my own. I found a puppy and fell in love with it. That's why i love dogs." Oliver explains, his tone even more bitter than before.

"Ciel gives Sebastian a look. Sebastian grabs a pen and paper out of his pocket and starts writing. "How old are you?" Ciel asks. "I have no idea." He answers.

Last one was pretty short...and i got bored so i made a longer chapter!~Sabby


End file.
